The Christmas Shoes
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: On Shot. Just a cute little songfic to go along with a sweet song. My characters acting out the song. Hope you enjoy. It deals with a Blaziken. And the family of a poor Abra.


The Christmas Shoes

Aden the Blaziken walked grumpily into a small store to buy yet another last minute Christmas present. He picked out a simple white ribbon for his wife and walked towards the counter.

"It was almost Christmas time; there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood."

Aden nearly lost his temper when a small Abra in a blue jacket, carrying a shoe box, dashed in front of him to the counter. He said nothing and let it pass; he wasn't in the mood to get angry at a small boy.

"Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes"

Aden had seen the shoes on the shelf and knew they were very expensive. Aden looked him up and down and noticed a few things.

"His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe

And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say"

Aden just shook his head and his mind began to drift when he heard something he would never forget. Aden watched the small Abra as he spoke.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size"

The Gengar casher looked at the boy and began to ring the shoes up. The boy looked up at him anxiously.

"Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

Aden looked at the boy sadly. 'The poor kid.' He thought quietly. Far away lying in a hospital bed, a sickly Gardevior and her Kabutops husband wondered were their son could be. The Gardevior looked out the window sadly, she didn't have much time left and she wanted to see her son again. Aden watched the Abra place a few bills and a handful of change of the counter. The Gengar looked at the kid sorrowfully.

"He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"

The little boy looked up at the cashier looking as if he would die of sorrow.

"He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes"

Aden felt his cold heart melt and pulled out a handful of large bills and smiled at the boy.

"So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great"

The Abra thanked me and held the shoes happily before turning back to the cashier and saying,

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

Aden watched the boy hug the shoes and look up at him with a smile on his face.

"I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about"

The little Abra ran as fast as he could towards the hospital and he couldn't help but think to himself, 'Hang on Momma, I'm almost there.' Aden walked home in the snow and thought about what the kid had said to him.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight…"

The little Abra gently put the shoes on his mother and smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged him. She laid back down and closed her eyes; her breathing slowed then soon stopped. The tiny Abra cried into his father's chest, who in turn held him close. When the Abra looked back at his Mother he had a small smile on his face…

"I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

The End


End file.
